


The Bee and the Hare

by FizzyLemon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Gaiaonline, Gotta Go Fast, Lucky Rabbit, Shameless Shipping, rp shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyLemon/pseuds/FizzyLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapin Rapide is known for his speed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are times that Lapin Rapide slows down. They're few and far between, and he usually has a good reason for them, but they happen. 

Mostly because of his partner. 

He slows down if he thinks she might be too far behind, her iridescent wings caught in an updraft or he's taken one unfamiliar turn too many. 

He slows down to glance at her, at the determination in her bright, enchanting eyes or the way the wind catches her thick, dark hair. 

He slows down to throw a joke over his shoulder, to let the words catch in the air and then her ear, and he grins at the laugh and the smile and the groan it all causes. 

He slows down to catch her, when the heavens erupt and her wings are like useless paper. 

He slows down to watch her trouble her lip with her teeth

and take her hand

and pull her close

and he's slow - he's infuriatingly slow - but his heart has taken off on a rocket when she tilts her head to look up at him.

He thinks that if this is his reward for slowing down, if this petite fairy in his arms will only be there when he pauses, he might just stay still for the rest of time.


	2. Gold and Black

It's a blur at first - colors that both grab and reflect the light, gold and black, and a pair of iridescent wings he's fairly sure he can hear buzzing from where he stands. He braces himself, readies himself to be crashed into or knocked around, and he taps his knuckles together for good measure. The gloves emit a low tone that's near melodic, and he plants his feet. _You're Lapin Rapide now, Gaspard._ He swallows past the lump of fear in his throat and can feel his blood rushing, rushing, _rushing_ under his skin and for the first time since sweet little Fiffa put her trust in him, he's pretty sure he can do this. The figure lands in front of him, a girl with bright eyes and a wide smile, and uncertainty rushes over him.   
  
"Hi! I'm Honeybee. The others are on their way. Who are you?"   
  
His tongue sticks in his mouth.   
  
He's Gaspard. He's Lapin. He's a student. He's a hero. 

He's fast.   
  
He holds out one hand, and through his nervousness cuts joy. "I'm Lapin Rapide," His ears twitch. "It's nice to meet you, Honeybee. Are you as sweet as your name implies?"   
  
The words come out so smoothly, he's astounded they come from him at all. Honeybee's mouth opens and he wonders if he was too forward, too confident, and then she _laughs_.   
  
And then she dies.   
  


* * *

 

Lapin can feel that old uncertainty creeping up when he makes out a distant shape coming their way, and now that he's tuned into his gear, he knows he _does_ hear buzzing. His heart skips a beat when he sees a flash of gold, and he finds himself begging under his breath. Of course she was fine! She just got hurt enough that she had to stay out of sight. She had to recover. She had to...  
  
Honeybee lands, a stranger with bright eyes and a nervous smile, and his heart splinters and collapses into his shoes. If he wasn't so used to being punched in the gut, he would drop with it.   
  
"I'm Honeybee," She says, and inside he's screaming. Inside he's mourning. Inside he's weeping. But it's Gaspard who gets to be weak, and he can feel Arachne's eyes on him as he disengages his skates and steps forward. He still needs to tilt his head down to meet her eyes.   
  
"I'm Lapin Rapide," He says, seeing another face and another time. "Are you as sweet as your name implies?"   
  
And Honey _laughs._


End file.
